The present disclosure generally relates to food and beverage products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to self-foaming ready to drink (“RTD”) beverages formed by a main liquid component and a foam initiator component and also relates to methods for making same and containers that form and contain same.
Foam is considered a highly desirable attribute for beverages such as espresso coffees or for cappuccino- or frappe-style coffee and milk beverages. Consumers drinking foamed beverages enjoy the additional aesthetic and taste characteristics that accompany beverages having a foamed topping. However, providing foamed products in a ready-to-drink (“RTD”) form, when the beverage is typically sold and consumed in its own container, such as a bottle, a can or the like, is difficult. Foamed beverages such as a cappuccino or frappe for which a consumer can enjoy a nice foam head are typically prepared using a foam-generating apparatus with an external energy input. A foamed RTD beverage with high quality and stable foam that can be consumed from the RTD bottle or a can is not known.
A typical foaming RTD beverage can be like beer, where release of gas while pouring of the beverage generates the foam. Other carbonated RTD beverages can behave similarly when poured into another container; nevertheless, these beverages do not generate a foam head while in the RTD container. Another approach to make a foamed RTD beverage that can be enjoyed from its container would involve shaking the container to form a foam head. However, the amount of foam generated with this approach is dependent on the extent of shaking and may not be a preferred option for most consumers.